


The One Impossible Thing

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the one impossible thing is tolerating one more brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Impossible Thing

        "Can you imagine what I would do if I could do all I can?" He burned to ask just one of these little, snot-nosed brats who stumbled into his labyrinth at their own request that question. He did everything they asked of him, because it was his duty, his role in life and their miserable coming of age. He even let them beat them in the end, and yet, if he was to only once free himself of the shackles his duties placed upon him, Jareth knew that none of these girls would make it out of his labyrinth alive.

        He could, after all, do anything, turn time backward or forward at his whim, turn the world upside down, merge two realms so that the little mortals could leave their own world for a while and find their adult selves while hunting for the siblings they asked him to take. He could take the very stars from the sky if he so choose, or send Earth spiraling into outer space. He could do anything.

        Yet the one thing that seemed most impossible many days and nights was the one that his supposed Highers told him should be easy. Jareth growled, flapped his wings, and took off from the latest girl's window. His talons ripped a branch as he took off; he didn't look back. If he had to listen to one more crying brat this week, he refused to hold himself to blame for what happened to her foolish neck!

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
